


The Outpost

by Envyskitty



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Collars, F/M, Gags, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Mira was an ordinary woman living her dream life when it all ended. If only she hadn't caught a certain someone's eye.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - Beatabitch Girls





	1. Hidden actions

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> written for day 2 of kinktober-collaring (I'm a bit behind)  
> I own nothing that has to do with American Horror Story.

Mira fixed her hair in the mirror, her mind drifting back to three months ago when she was the happiest woman around. She’d just come home from the shop Jared, her fiance had stayed behind to wait out the last few customers and then close up. He’d told her to make dinner and then clean herself up as there would be a lovely surprise after their meal. She hurried to the kitchen knowing she didn’t have much time to cook before he arrived only an hour or so. Rushing to the kitchen she began to work. 

Exactly an hour and a half later Jared walked through the front door of their three-bedroom townhome calling out to his soon to be bride that he was home. Mira greeted him with a warm smile as she stood by the dining room table. It was set with two plates adorned with steak and mashed potatoes on each as well as steamed cauliflower with cheese. It was Jared’s favorite meal and quick to cook. Mira had donned her favorite dress; it was a simple red halter dress that made her chest look larger and hid her midsection well while flowing down to stop at her knees. Jared took an appreciative gaze taking in her pale skin and light brown hair that fell in waves delicately to her shoulders. Her face was clean of any makeup as he preferred. 

Gesturing for them to sit Jared took his seat watching as Mira followed his lead. The sound of classical music playing in the living room accompanied the sound of their eating. Jared had a strict rule of no talking while eating. Chit chat was meant for the living room and occasionally the bedroom but never around food. Mira kept her eyes on her plate concentrating on the food to keep her mouth from voicing her questions, she wanted to make sure Jared liked the food but knew it would only anger him, ruining their night if she asked. 

With the last bites taken Mira made her way to the kitchen retrieving a glass of bourbon for Jared before she began her work cleaning up dinner. “Go upstairs. You can clean up after my surprise for you,” Jared ordered as Mira went to take his plate.

Mira hid her surprise only nodding as she removed her hand, going to their room on the first floor. The upstairs rooms had been turned into a gym and writing den. Once in their room, she untied the straps for the halter letting her dress fall. Catching it before it hit the ground she quickly hung it up before placing herself in front of the bedroom door. She was only wearing a black thong as she kneeled, her legs spread, hands on her ankles and eyes to the ceiling.

Jared sipped his bourbon slowly before taking off his suit jacket. As he took measured steps to his room he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up, making sure they were precise. Stopping in the frame of his doorway his glinting green eyes took in the sight before him. He’d gotten lucky finding Mira, it had taken only a year to shape and train her into his beautiful slave. Something she consented to, he remembered when she’d found his hidden porn after they became engaged. He’d worried she’d flee without letting him explain, instead she asked questions. After a lengthy discussion and a good amount of research on her side, Mira had come to him expressing her desire to become what he wanted most.

Here she was, perfectly obedient, waiting for him to make the next move. His eyes trailed over her exposed breasts. They filled his large hands perfectly, their perkiness could trick an untrained eye into thinking they were fake but he knew differently. He could see her arousal as her nipples stood at attention and a wet patch was visible between her legs. A smirk crossed his lips as he stepped around his petite slave, heading to his end table. Pulling out the drawer he grabbed out the long black velvet box. He made sure she could hear him opening the hinges, the snap of the box shutting once more before he set it down on the dark wood of the table. 

Mira held her breath, closing her eyes as the deep voice of her fiance instructed. The chill of metal encasing her neck, tested her resolve not to move. Jared's firm hands grabbed her arms, raising her to her feet before leading her to the mirror at the wall across from their bed. Her hazel eyes took in the silver metal around her narrow neck. It was ringed in garnet jewels that sparkled in the light. 

“It’s a forever collar, you’ll only be able to remove it when I unlock it. The keyhole is hidden and it’s designed to look like a necklace from afar and even to the untrained eye up close. What do you think m-,”

Jared was cut off by a gunshot. Mira watched through the mirror as the bullet passed through the side of her fiance’s head and into her bedroom wall, blood and brain matter spraying against her. Before she could blink a bag was forced over her head, her body hoisted over someone’s shoulder as she was taken from her home kicking and screaming. 

Mira was dressed forcefully in a black dress before being put in a cell. No one would answer her questions, soon her voice grew horse causing her to sit and replay the image of Jared dying in her mind. She slept fitfully for several days before she was taken to a new location. There she met several others and was given her own room with a full wardrobe of purple. The only thing anyone would tell her was atomic bombs had been dropped and the world she once knew was forever gone. She’d been chosen to start the new world once it was safe. 

No one would tell her why, no one would tell her anything else and soon she became mute. She had no wish to communicate with any of the ill-tempered staff or unbearable guests. Mira had tried to communicate with the staff but none of them would give her the time of day as she wore purple and they wore grey the mark of a slave. Spending her time reading the books in their shelter, her fingers stroked over her collar. It was the only thing she had left of Jared her engagement ring had been confiscated when they took her. They tried to remove her collar as well but soon gave up when they couldn’t find the opening. She’d overheard a guard discussing using bolt cutters but someone else turned that idea down saying she could take the opportunity to kill herself.

Mira decided not to enlighten them to the fact she’d never kill herself. She was too scared of what was waiting on the other side. Here she was months later staring down death regardless as they were running low on food. Just that morning Mr. Gallant had thrown a spectacular fit as they were told it would be their last breakfast. If you could call the meager cube full of their needed sustenance food. As the spoiled man raged and made to leave the outpost the red lights and alarms began to go off signaling an intruder.

The only response any of this garnered from Mira was an arched brow as she ate her cube quickly before heading to her room uninterested in the poor soul trying to get into their prison.

She’d been told only moments before dinner that snakes had made their way inside the outpost. Mira had found it hard to believe as none had appeared to her. Ignoring the foolishness of everyone she made herself presentable. Finishing her hair she stood, smoothing out the elegant purple gown one of the grey’s had helped her into. With her head held high and her hands clasped behind her back she made her way to the dining room.

As the grey’s served the snake soup Mira tried to tune out everyone’s whining about what they were to eat. Food was food at this point, she had no care where it came from only that it was more than one of those damn cubes. Removing her lid right away she began eating, ignoring the glare Venable sent her way. Neither woman was a fan of the other, so Mira avoided the woman with a power trip as much as she possibly could. She had no care for her rules and regulations or her strictness on decorum.

Mira’s ears twitched slightly as the youngest members of the outpost were questioning Venable about someone being in her office. Mira’s mind wandered slightly, wondering who would want to come here of all places. The screams of everyone caught her off guarding causing her to leave her mind and look to the table. Black snakes were slithering out of the once covered bowls of the other guests. Sipping at her soup Mira reached out grabbing one of the snakes, she held it gently letting it wrap around her arm as she examined it.

Glancing with a smirk at Venable Mira put the snake back on the table, pointing it in the direction of the other woman before she returned to her soup. The other snakes slithered around her paying her no mind as everyone else fled from the room. She did find it slightly odd that her soup was the only one to not turn back, not having any answers Mira shoved it down inside and ate in ignorance.

Shortly after finishing her food, a grey appeared to Mira. Following without a word she found herself gathered with everyone else in the library. Spread between to couches Mira found herself sitting next to Mr. Gallant as she Venable stood in front of the fireplace with her cane as if she were reigning over them all. The servants and other higher-ups stood around the room. Everyone waited with bated breath as footsteps approached.

A tall slender man in an elegant black coat that reached the floor entered the room. Mira looked him over with her bored gaze taking in his shoulder-length blond locks, his eyes rimmed in red. She stifled a smile as the man stared down Venable with his head tilted, not saying a word until the woman moved. Taking his place in front of the fire he began to address them all on the events going on in the world. Hearing his voice struck a chord in Mira. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the man’s face. He’d introduced himself as Langdon, Mira was sure she knew that name.

As he began speaking of the Sanctuary, it dawned on her where she had seen him. Rage overwhelmed her senses, without thinking she reached forward grabbing a candle and hurling at the man. Missing only slightly she jumped from the couch leaping on him as she began to scream. Her throat ached immediately from disuse but it didn’t stop her from digging her nails into the man's face.


	2. Remember me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira is gagged and suspended giving her time to think back on Langdon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Beta'd all errors are my own  
> I own nothing but Mira and Jared the rest belongs to the lovely Ryan Murphy.  
> This was written for day 4 of kinktober prompt is gags.

Arm’s wrapped around her as the room filled with Langdon’s laughter. Ms. Mead and her goon yanked Mira off the man holding her tight as she kicked and screamed trying to get back to the man. She wouldn’t be satisfied until she clawed his eyes out. As the blond righted himself he stepped forward with a smug smile on his face as he looked over the woman. Mira went still as his face came within an inch of her own. 

“I see you finally remember me,” Langdon spoke precisely, his voice like velvet as it washed over her. 

Mira’s hand darted out quicker than anyone expected. Her pale flesh connecting with his smooth face. Darkness flashed through his eyes causing Mira to freeze for real as she wondered what she got herself into. 

“Gag her and bring her to my room. I need to have a chat with little miss Mira,” Langdon ordered, his smug smile not wavering for a moment. 

Mira struggled, kicking and screaming at her captors as they took her from the room. Everyone was gathered around staring at her in shock. She paid them no mind, they were all a bunch of idiots, to begin with. The woman she referred to as the goon picked her up in her arms as Ms. Mead went to another room. Mira tried to kick the woman in the face but found her grip was like being stuck in a vice. 

Ms. Mead returned a long silk cloth in hand. Mira found herself hissing as the goon twisted around her to hold her head in place. Her teeth chomped on air as she tried to bite Ms. Mead. It was all for nothing as the gag was forced between her teeth before being tied tightly. Mira found her shouts muffled, the gag holding her jaw in place to keep her from biting. 

The goon carried her easily to Langdon’s room. Setting her down, Mira thought of taking her chances at running but decided to save the fight for when Langdon showed up. She regretted it immediately as the large woman grabbed her hands tying her to the ceiling. Mira watched uneasily as Ms. Mead grabbed a crank attached to the wall. As she turned the crank Mira felt her arms stretch painful before she was forced off the floor. Finally, Ms. Mead stopped leaving Mira dangling an inch or so above the ground, her body kicking uselessly.

~~~

“Have you found everything you were looking for?” Mira asked as she came up from behind the counter her eyes landing on a tall gentleman with shoulder-length blond waves. 

His eyes trailed over her body as a slow smile crept onto his face. Mira felt goosebumps rise on her skin as she stood there waiting for his answer. He seemed to realize he was staring too long as his eyes finally traveled down to the display case that functioned as their counter. His dark brown eyes glanced over the array of knives before darting back up to her. 

“Can I see the red one?” he asked, his voice coming out strong and sure. 

Mira nodded unlocking the display case. She felt his eyes on her as she bent over to grab the knife in question. Standing back up she tried not to fidget as she handed over the knife. He stroked his finger lightly over the blade, his eyes connected with her own gaze. Mira wanted to warn him not to cut himself but found her voice caught in her throat. 

“Everything alright Mira?” Jared asked as he came from the back office. 

Snapping out of her daze Mira nodded, turning with a smile to her fiance. When she turned back around a pile of money sat on the glass while the strange man and knife were no longer there. Mira tried to put the strangeness out of her mind. That night he found his way into her dreams doing things with the red knife she would blush and run away from in the light of day. 

Each morning Mira would wake in a cold sweat, each time he’d edged her. Right as she reached the peak she would awake in the real world frustrated. Anything Jared did to try to ease her hunger left her wanting. It was all driving her mad until it suddenly stopped. Mira was able to force the man from her thoughts pretending she’d never met him. Pretending she was blissfully happy with Jared.

~~~

“So...did I give you enough time to remember me?” Langdon asked as he walked into the room. 

Shutting the door firmly he locked them in darkness for a moment. Mira tried not to panic as she felt hands caress over her. Within a blink, the candles were lit, Langdon across the room from her. Slipping off his jacket he hung it by the door before going to the table by his bed. There he pulled out the familiar red knife. Mira’s breath caught in her throat as she watched his nimble leather-bound fingers clutch the knife. 

A whimper left her mouth, barely heard through the gag. Using the knife Langdon slowly and swiftly removed her dress, letting it fall to the floor before rolling his eyes at the old-fashioned clothes she had beneath it. Tsking, he cut those away as well, his hand firm on her waist to keep her from swinging. 

“Let’s have some fun now, shall we. It’s been too long my little pet.”


End file.
